


膝上舞 （黑盾x冬 pwp  ABO 双A）

by Hailstuckyfxxkhydra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Hydra Steve Rogers, Lap Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailstuckyfxxkhydra/pseuds/Hailstuckyfxxkhydra
Summary: 情人节到啦，黑盾要吃小鹿巴基了~！脑洞来源于美国人做的实验：据说在某个地方植入蛋白液后能成功让男性高X达到整整三十分钟，参与实验的实验者最后爽到昏厥2333333333然后就有了这篇情人节贺文，各位享用愉快。





	膝上舞 （黑盾x冬 pwp  ABO 双A）

这只Omega被训练的很好。

 

他用标准的跪姿将膝盖内侧轻轻贴住队长的大腿，身上穿着的带铃铛的皮衣不时随着身形摇摆发出轻微又淫靡的‘铃铃’声，使得气氛更为煽动和灼热。可惜面前蓝眼睛的Alpha在极致的挑逗下不仅面无表情，甚至连呼吸都不曾乱过一下。

 

他是皮尔斯在战后送给队长的‘礼物’，但罗杰斯不喜欢。

这也就解释了为什么在舞者暧昧的皮质装扮下，九头蛇队长却一脸的意兴阑珊、甚至可以说是表露着冷酷的情绪。

 

谁都没有那个难以被驯服的，现在却沦为阶下囚的小家伙来的美味。

 

罗杰斯按住了舞者的腰，他受够了。

“停下。”

一边随意地命令着，一边把人推下了自己被蹭的热乎的膝盖，“...皮尔斯先生的好意我已经收下了，你今晚的表演十分精彩。”

 

也不管被推倒在地上的这个Omega露出了多么尴尬的神色，他转过头去，按下了传呼机。

“让罗林斯进来，带路，我想去看看我们的‘实验成果’。”

 

最高领袖玩味的声音里不自觉地露出了几分残忍，让还在地上发呆的Omega猛地哆嗦了一下，迅速地产生了想要逃走的错觉。

 

...九头蛇真是个变态组织。一边畏畏缩缩地走出房间的Omega在心底嘀咕着。

 

—————————————————————————

 

妈的，九头蛇真是变态...

巴基不知道第多少次在心底骂人了。

我只是一个喜欢装B的A而已，为什么还得劳烦九头蛇队长亲自签发实验批准单啊？

 

而且，最糟糕的是，他并不清楚自己被动了什么手脚。

不会是被改造成了软乎乎香喷喷的Omega了吧？不，打死我也不愿意一边屁股花花流水一边不要命地在那家伙身上蹭蹭...

想象一下就觉得一阵恶寒。

...还能不能让人好好装做一个与世无争的Beta了？我只是想逃亡，又不想惹事。罗杰斯是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，over。

 

正清醒过来没多久脑袋还有点晕乎乎的巴基下一秒就听见房门的锁扣被打开的声音，他警惕地半坐起来，也只能半坐起，因为手被束缚带捆住了，振金臂那边很贴心地用了振金束缚带，让人根本无力挣脱。

 

“哦，我的老朋友罗杰斯，日子很潇洒嘛？”

紧紧拽住了两端的束缚带，巴基仰起头，选择先发制人。不管局势是不是非常不利，反正气势不能输。

“...隔着十公里都能闻到你身上那股Omega甜腻恶心的味道，是不是又背着兄弟我去花天酒地了，队长？”

 

绿色的眸子里炽热燃烧的恨意直直刺了过来，和着最后那一声极具讽刺意味的‘队长’两字，把刚进门就受到凌厉攻势的九头蛇队长挠得心底痒痒。

 

是了，这才是我要的。

 

眨了眨眼睛，金发的恶魔嘴角扬起一个无辜的笑。

“承蒙关照，巴基，你真是一如既往的贴心。”罗杰斯慢慢走向自己心心念念的猎物，毫不见外地一屁股坐在了窄小的实验床上，“但比起那些琐事，你是不是更应该关心一下自己呢，Buck？”

他轻轻点了点动弹不得的振金臂膀，继续道，“毕竟亲近我的人都清楚我的性取向，身为Alpha的我不喜欢Omega们，只喜欢另一个有着柔软棕发和漂亮绿眸的温柔Alpha...你说是不是，巴基哥哥？”

 

巴基被这声昵称狠狠噎了一下，半晌没说出话来。他看着罗杰斯的手从自己的上臂滑到了锁骨处的实验服领口，然后停了下来，蓄势待发。

 

“你说啊，巴基，是想现在求我告诉你实验内容，还是我们直接开始，一边做爱一边聊聊实验的事？”

他一边缓缓描摹着小鹿领口曲线和身体相贴的那一处肌肤，一边胸有成竹地问着。身下人的一贯倔强通常都会让事情发展变得很有趣，所以他一点都不着急，甚至做好了慢慢等待的打算。

 

“我选第一个，我请求你，罗杰斯，现在告诉我实验的内容。”

巴基几乎是毫不犹豫地脱口而出，这个快速的选择让罗杰斯意外地挑了挑眉。

 

“好啊，看来你已经很有自觉，仅剩的尊严在此时和垃圾一般无用...”

队长眸底几乎是闪过了一丝怜悯，“但提前得知结局并不见得就是好事。”

 

罗杰斯的手掌不留情地落下，粗暴地扯开薄薄一层的实验服，扣子如弹丸一般崩裂出去，宛若在瓷碗破碎瞬间撒出去的豆子，落地的声调透露着不安。

此时，掩藏了许久的Alpha信息素如井喷一般，在Bucky神经最紧绷的时候，带着像是爆炸的冲击波直直侵袭了过来。

 

同为Alpha的Bucky因为相斥的天生属性而难受地闷哼了一声，他下意识往后躲了躲，旋即被队长按住了后颈的腺体。

“...接受我，巴基，接受我，就像你一直以来做的那样......”暗蓝色眸子的主人轻声喃喃，“你爱我，不是吗？正是因为你从身到心的爱，你才能接受我的标记，是不是？”

带着薄茧的手指轻轻抚触着隐秘又陈旧的齿痕，他十分清楚为了留下这个标记巴基到底奉献出了什么，那不仅仅是肉体上因为相斥而导致的极度疼痛，更意味着对所有其它可能性的放弃。

 

就因为面前这个人对自己将近无底线的宠溺，他不仅曾经成功进入过Alpha紧涩的生殖腔，还几乎是突破了医学史上的极限——一个Alpha，成功地标记了另一个Alpha。

 

70年前第一对标记成功的纯Alpha伴侣，多么不可思议的医学奇迹，可惜却因为不存在法律层面的认可而必须要藏着掖着。可现在不同，利用九头蛇夺得天下后，制定法律的人就变成了自己，那今后无论要做什么，都会便利很多，非常多。

 

巴基在后颈辛辣的痛楚中逐渐放弃了抵抗，他从一开始的逃避、挣扎到最后的仿若投降的放弃，整个过程无一不让罗杰斯膨胀的控制欲得到满足。

他的脸被队长轻轻抬了起来，湖绿色的眸中已经不可避免地糊上了一层生理泪水。每一次队长对他使用信息素都无疑是另一种形式上的折磨，对，也许从前是带着精神上甜美错觉的心甘情愿，可现在呢？

 

他失神的眼透过面前俊美的路西法，恍惚中看到的是另外一个人。而就在此时，队长滔滔不绝了起来，声音优雅平稳，带着一贯的严肃和深沉。可惜巴基正因为后颈的痛楚而陷入瞬间的空置期，只是断断续续地听见队长在说着些什么。

“...美国人发明了一种技术......延长高潮的时间...你会非常快乐.......那会是我们的天堂。”

 

巴基只觉得沁入心脏的绝望，他微微闭上眼，往后放松地靠在实验床上。

整个肺腑都在无可抑制地刺痛着，他受不了眼前这个人摆出从前那副沉静安稳的样子，内里却完全不是表面上展示的那个模样。

他从始至终，爱的都只是从前那个人，他的小Stevie，他的男孩。

 

罗杰斯行动了起来，湿吻从巴基无动于衷的唇上滑落至胸前，在微微起伏的胸肌上停顿了片刻，留恋地慰抚过了腰侧后来到胯下。

 

巴基因为自己Alpha越来越富有攻击性的气息而狠狠颤抖了一下，下一秒就因为敏感处落入对方掌控中而哽咽了一声。

“...别尝试反抗，Buck，”罗杰斯‘好心好意’地‘提醒’着，意有所指地抚摸过前冬日战士能杀人的大腿，然后继续着挑逗的事业。从反应来看，今天巴基的兴致并不太高，但还好，这次的改造能解决这个问题，只要....

 

“我想让你尽快射出来，这样我们才能真正开始。”

 

“罗杰斯？”

 

好不容易从信息素的桎梏中挣脱出来的巴基愣了一下，今天的罗杰斯古怪异常，但他却不明白到底奇怪在哪里。照理来说，他们之间这样特殊的性爱通常是由罗杰斯来宣告结束的时间的——无论是从前的纵容还是现在的不情愿，都没有巴基能彻底控制的地方。

 

他和队长从来都是不知如何就热火朝天地滚到了一起，没有人把步骤像今天一样一步一步列出来。

 

灼热的手心温柔地隔着内裤摩擦着沉睡中的器官，罗杰斯一点都不着急，施行挑逗的手指很认真，就像是在作画一般动用着手掌和指间不同的力度，温度，来调动出身下人压抑住的身体反应。

 

巴基是艺术品，值得自己用耐心和技术来给他‘上色’。

 

他那在苍白灯光下起起伏伏的如大理石般的蜜色胸肌，他左臂处狰狞赤裸的疤痕，还有在自己手掌下不时绷紧战栗的腿根，无一不显出这个Alpha的性感动人来。

 

罗杰斯倾身，在巴基略带抗拒的眼神里吻上他的嘴唇，把他想藏起来的渐渐迫促的呼吸全部吃进嘴里。

 

与此同时，狡猾的指尖也突破了最后一层布料的隔阻，摒弃了开始时不温不火的挑逗，正式对着昂挺勃动的地方发起进攻。

 

—————————————————————————

 

作为一个Alpha，他从来不会喊‘不’，‘停手’之类无用的废话。这种习惯一直从他可以称得上是正常的军旅生活延续到了性爱这样私密的事情上，对上罗杰斯，从前的他不会说什么‘不要’，只会嚷嚷着向对方讨要更多的东西，直到彻底超出自己的承受范围为止。

 

但现在非常奇怪。巴基觉得自己有点想喊停。

 

实验显然是改变了他的Alpha体征，他发现自己的高潮无法停止——或者应该说，不知道被用什么手段无限延长了。

 

起先是带着酥麻感的快乐穿透身体，它们引起了一阵阵的痉挛和几声无法抑制住的喘息——然后就在巴基以为这就是结束的时候，下一波更加强烈的快感又侵袭过来了，它带着更加无法抵抗无法拒绝的强硬，从性器上那个敏感的小口里喷薄而出，再次使一阵颤栗降临在这具已经失去所有蔽体衣物而显得惹人怜爱的身体上。

 

罗杰斯低头，满意地撸动了一下巴基被迫持续吐出人造蛋白质液的坚挺。他可爱的布鲁克林中士已经进入状态了，虽然中士本人坚持不肯求饶，甚至连喘息都是在忍不住的时候才微微冒出几声，但，结局除了屈服并无其它。

 

五分钟过去了，被锁在床褥上的天使面色潮红，绿眸的水光渐渐浓郁，棕发已经被汗液湿润、浸透。他倔强地抿起自己的唇，用牙齿在下唇咬出血红色的印子却仍然无法阻止呻吟和带着快意的低声啜泣的声音从喉咙里漏出来。巴基的胸膛在剧烈起伏着，因为始终都被囚缚着双臂，所以看起来既像是在受刑，又像在做着某种无言的、兽性的献祭。从脖颈处优美的线条滑过侧腹来到下身，景致更加的艳丽色情。

 

Alpha的结很明显，性器顶端却在源源不断地吐着无用的乳白体液。身下的床单湿了不止一大片，如果不是因为房间里只有浓烈到极点的Alpha信息素相互叠层，不知道的会以为这里有一只发情期中的Omega。

 

罗杰斯选择在这时候脱掉身上那件沾有不相干的Omega信息素的纯黑色战服。

他把衣服脱得不急不缓，全程眼睛紧紧盯着在白色床单上努力收拢双腿来减少羞耻感的前冬日战士。

“你知道吗？这件事情里最有趣的部分就是，现在你有选择权”，深蓝眼睛的家伙在间断的呜咽里淡淡说着，“...你可以选择，一，爽过足足三十分钟，毫无尊严地在这里昏死过去，然后被我干到醒过来；二，现在就和我好好来一场，我会关停你体内的那个小玩意儿。”

 

“...Fuck you， 罗杰斯 !!”

在下一次‘高潮’来临前，巴基抓紧时机以最狠的语调骂了一句而后又被拖进情欲的泥沼中了。

 

露出精壮上身的罗杰斯毫不犹豫地向前，俯身，掰过巴基的脸，对着被暴露出来的腺体——张嘴，咬合。

 

这次巴基没忍住生理泪水。

他凄惨地叫了一声，然后就因为来自伴侣的Alpha信息素填充而又‘射’了一次。这次他在放松的片刻选择闭上眼睛，不再去看面前这个堪称冷酷的金发Alpha。

 

“我知道你的选择了，我会在半小时之后再过来‘探望’你。”

 

队长的声音平静的听不出任何端倪，仿佛根本不是在准备性爱，而是在准备参加一场会议一般的公事化。他干脆地捡起刚刚被自己随意丢弃在地的上装，转身就踏着军靴向门口走去。

 

手指才搭住门把手，身后就传来一句熟悉的呼唤。

 

“Steve...”

 

声调里夹杂着极致的羞耻和不可控的战栗，罗杰斯像是受到塞壬蛊惑般停下了手上的动作，他等着。

 

“给我过来，把我解开…我，我会和你……好好做一场”

 

勉强在憋着呻吟的同时说完这几句话，巴基猛地向后躺倒，侧过头尽量小声地喘息着，下半身酥麻的快乐如附骨之蛆，无论他怎么腾转挣扎都无法逃脱，还有越趋放大的趋势。

 

诚如罗杰斯所言，再这样下去自己真的有可能会……

 

果然九头蛇太TM变态了。

 

—————————————————————————

 

事实证明，当一个组织内部的人员展现出变态的特征时，这个组织的领导人八成也不会是正常人。

 

不仅脑袋不正常，还有自大、偏执狂的致命毛病。

 

巴基做梦也没想到罗杰斯竟然会为了做爱而把他的双手全部解放出来。

这家伙不是理智第一的战略奇才吗？怎么会做出这么有失水准的事来？就不怕冬兵用铁臂把人掐昏后再一路杀出去吗？

 

简直…不可理喻。

 

“你分心了。”

罗杰斯一边把人面对面按在自己身上，一边用好整以暇的眼神打量着对方泛着水雾的眸子。

“再走神，我不介意趁着这次机会再标记你一次…嗯，完全标记。”

 

受到威胁的前冬日战士轻轻抖了一下，Alpha信息素里透出淡淡的、恐惧的味道。

他绝对不愿意，在这样的情境下被那根四倍血清加持过的玩意儿捅进自己退化了的生殖腔里…太特么疼了。即便现在有持续性的alpha高潮在不断堆积着身体快感，但在听到‘完全标记’这个词的瞬间他还是本能地抗拒了起来。

 

“好了，Bucky ”，罗杰斯不咸不淡地命令着，“用你的金属手指给自己扩张，然后乖乖把我的东西全部吃进去。”

 

妈的…混账……

说是说的轻松，换成是你，你能一边高潮一边双膝大开地跪坐在另一个人大腿上，再用冷冰冰的金属手指给自己扩张吗？

 

老子的金属臂不是这样用的。

 

巴基在心底嘀咕着，估摸着是用14国的语言来来回回把罗杰斯给骂上了好几遍，才在金发队长越发不耐的瞪视下，乖乖把凉硬的手指塞进了身后的小洞。

 

“啊…”

他右手紧紧捏住罗杰斯赤裸的肩膀以稳住自己颤抖的身形，左手两根手指沾着自己性器源源不断吐出的人造蛋白液当作润滑剂，正完成着被主人赋予的使命。

因为高潮而不自觉收缩的秘洞被冰冷的金属直接撑开，干燥的火热遇上湿润的冰寒的瞬间产生的刺激让巴基无法控制地呻吟出声。刚想把手指从里头撤出来的时候就被罗杰斯给摁住了指根，且往更深处捅了过去。

 

巴基发出一声半痛苦半甜蜜的惊喘，不可抑制地向队长的身体靠了过去。

淫荡的冒着乳白体液的性器官不知羞耻地蹭在罗杰斯的腹肌上，然而还不到一秒，它就被九头蛇的最高领袖不客气地抓进手里揉捏把玩着，被带着观赏和好奇的眼神狠狠视奸着。

 

在巴基因为剧烈的快感和羞耻心而想往后躲藏的时候，一直侯在他身后蓄势待发的队长的两指紧紧贴住金属的那两根手指，直接连根没入。

 

“不—”

 

因为身后突如其来的胀痛和身前越发难忍的快感而痉挛的小鹿在无助地张大嘴喘息着，他的腰身颤得非常厉害，脸色红润至近乎妖冶。艳丽的唇瓣里吐出哽咽的呻吟，明明带着挣扎求饶的痕迹却越发激起人内心的施虐欲望来…罗杰斯几乎想即刻收回手指，用另外一个更粗更大的东西狠狠地、真枪实弹地干进去。

 

那巴基一定会被直接折腾到哭出来。

 

“很好，现在你得适应一下……”

罗杰斯空出在巴基身前火上浇油的手指，施施然拉开了自己的裤链，把被憋在黑色潜行装里硬挺许久的大家伙释放了出来，而后勾起嘴角，对着爱人失神的湖绿色眸子说，

“…因为正戏马上就要开始啦，Babe 。”

 

—————————————————————————

 

巴基觉得自己被撕裂了、烤化了，又被重新拼凑起来了。理智消散的最后一瞬间，他的反应是队长不可能放过自己了。

 

罗杰斯一只手按着他后颈处的腺体，一只手掐着他发抖的腰，逼着他把那个常人根本无法消受的肉棒直直吞到了底部。

 

在这整个过程中，巴基因为剧烈的高潮根本没有办法放松自己的身体，只能被迫着随重力和队长的手劲不断地下坠、下坠。Alpha绷直的身体被强制地打开，而他在煎熬中后仰起头的时候，罗杰斯抓住了机会一口咬住杀手无意间暴露出的脆弱喉结。

 

“呜——！”

 

前冬兵哭喘了一声，他正赤身裸体、双腿大开地跪坐在队长下身只拉开拉链的黑色潜行装粗糙的裤面上，大腿内侧脆弱的肌肤还在因为漫长的射精折磨而发颤，却因为队长的力道而只能直直贴住冷硬的布料。那面料现在已经不再是纯黑的了，上面沾着因巴基身前不断滴落的体液而显得十分淫靡。

 

“嘶…你太紧了……”

 

罗杰斯一边含吮着巴基喉结到胸前粘附的汗液一边用着微微苦恼的语调喃喃。湿热的内部正因为‘射精’的缘故而在不由自主地规律收缩着，在完全违背主人意愿地热情招待着入侵者。

 

巴基的左手无意识地狠狠掐住罗杰斯不设防备的宽厚肩膀，像是想在同一时间做出迅猛推开和紧紧搂住的动作。越离近这个金发Alpha的腺体，他的理智就越是放弃了职责一般，将身体的管辖权全权交给欲望本身。他的头脑一片混乱，身体上羞耻的疼痛和快乐强烈的程度不分伯仲，根本无法逃避其中的任何一个带来的令人抓狂的感官刺激。

 

“…现在来做第二道选择题，Buck”，罗杰斯在他稍稍适应了体内的酸胀感之后兴致勃勃地又开始向他提议了，“你是想要自己动起来呢，还是就坐在我身上，静止着把我夹到射？”

 

巴基在自己浑浊的喘息里听到九头蛇队长充满恶意和跃跃欲试的提案。

他抬起眼，弥漫水雾的眸子直愣愣望进对方碧蓝如海的深色瞳孔里，狭带着似乎是被欲求折磨透了而失去了自主抉择的权利的迷惘。他快被本能催迫到发疯，现在正急着找到一个可以交托身体欲望的对象。

 

“...你先，让它......停下来！”

 

高热之中，被Alpha标记他人的冲动所支配的巴基情难自禁地低头埋首至队长颈间，他焦躁地扳过队长的脑袋，在对方还未反应过来前便朝着脖颈处深深咬了下去。

 

“嘶..Babe，你要咬我也不先说一声。”

罗杰斯在那一瞬的刺疼中绷紧了浑身的肌肉，似乎在强忍着不让这个僭越的、胆大妄为的士兵受到自己下意识攻击反应的伤害。

鲜血的味道漫出来，更深地刺激了两个Alpha超级战士的感觉器官，罗杰斯原本尚存的耐心在逐步让位于原始本能。但巴基比他先一步动作了起来，他似乎是对标记对方这个行为感到满意，于是一抬头，振金的手指扣住了罗杰斯的后颈，迫使队长看着他的眼睛，下一秒，宛若重新被冬兵附身的他嘴角带着一抹鲜血就吻上了队长的唇。

 

唇舌狠狠纠缠，冬兵的攻击性被血液的味道完全召唤出来，仿佛野兽最终离开了囚笼。

他忘情地动作起颤抖的身体，一边被贯穿一边忘却呼吸一般地沉溺在深吻里。

 

他内心的痛苦和纠结，他的回忆和过去，似乎在欲潮卷席之时就再通通离开了。此时此刻，就只有面前这个他陪了一辈子的金发男人，唯一一个能有胆子有能耐标记Alpha的Alpha，他的史蒂文·格兰特·罗杰斯，不是什么该死的纳粹间谍或是九头蛇队长，就仅仅只是他的...

他跟随了一生的男孩。

 

如果一切这么单纯就好了，不是吗？

 

巴基闭上眼睛，放任身体随着欲望来袭的节奏律动，他不愿再想更多东西，只想把所有的情绪通过这暴力的做爱过程一口气通通发泄出来。

现在他双手紧紧环保着队长尚在淌血的肩颈，如同最下流放荡的脱衣舞者一般拼着命扭动着自己的腰肢，动作里带上疯狂和不顾一切的狂暴。Alpha的高潮仍然在继续，但他顾不了那许多了，只是想要寻求自我伤害一般地往罗杰斯腿上撞。

 

“嘿，Bucky！”

罗杰斯明显察觉出巴基异常的状态，才刚从火辣的吻里挣脱出来就按住了他的身体，不再让他继续做着明显超出他自身承受范围的活塞运动，但显然失去神智的超级士兵并不会这么轻易停下来，他仍然在不管不顾地、尽职尽责地用队长的那玩意儿干着自己。

“Bucky，够了！...你他妈在伤害你自己！”

 

九头蛇队长当机立断地伸手到裤子的暗扣里，按停了巴基体内那个不断逼使人高潮的‘小玩具’。前冬兵痉挛了一瞬后就如同被猛地抽去电池的物什一般，突兀地停下了所有的动作，仿佛瞬间失掉了所有生理机能，只余下轻微的胸膛轻微的颤抖证明他还是活物。

他无力地栽倒在队长怀里，痛苦地蹙眉轻喘。

 

队长尚未得到满足的性器还深埋在他湿糊糊一片的体内，正带来相当十足的压迫感。他的Alpha结已经非常明显，现在正硌着体内柔软娇弱的肠壁，似乎是蠢蠢欲动的样子。

 

罗杰斯扳起巴基的脸查看情况，蔚蓝色的眸子只犹疑了一瞬就闪过了果决。他把正难耐勃动的性器缓缓从巴基体内撤了出来。

 

“巴基，你听清楚了...”他搂着摊在他怀里的前杀手就像在抱着一只等身小熊玩偶，因着在人耳边轻声开口，语调放低的同时带来了温柔的错觉，“我和你做爱，并不是为着折磨你的目的去的，即便就我们目前的‘分歧’而言你可能并不会相信我，但我不想伤害你。”

 

我只想让你像从前那般，再度选择站立在我的身边，做我的光和影，做我灵魂中的另一半。

 

“...不愿意说话？你仍然不相信我。”

队长摇头，亲了亲沾了巴基泪水的棕发，而后把这头失落的小鹿抱得更紧，

“我今天不会再逼你了，现在除了放你走这件不可能存在事情外，麻烦你用你的聪明才智帮我解决一下我下半身的...问题，然后我们就结束。”

 

巴基沉默地靠在人怀里，棕色长发披散下来遮住了他嘲讽般微微弯起的嘴角。

 

不说下半身黏腻恶心的感觉了，史蒂夫竟然还在口口声声说着‘不愿伤害’的废话，这简直让巴基感到反胃。他倒是宁愿惹到史蒂夫，再让史蒂夫给自己一个痛快。这么磨磨唧唧的，哪里有半点领袖的样子？简直...虚伪至极。

 

“你说的话要是是真的...那就还我自由”，他低着头，仍然保持着刚刚那个‘乖乖’的样子任由队长抱着，嗓音里透着沙哑的质感，像是刚刚吸入过多的烟尘，“...别一边给老子做恶心巴拉的实验，还一边假惺惺地对我示好...我没想到九头蛇把你变得这么优柔寡断了，Steve。”

 

巴基感到身下规律起伏的胸膛停了一下，就像呼吸节奏被浅浅地打断了一拍。

下一秒，他的左手腕被史蒂夫狠狠握住一扯，整个人被拉着重新变成跪坐在史蒂夫身上的姿势。他因为超级士兵过大的手劲而身形不稳了片刻，差一点直摔下地板，队长却用卡在他脖颈标记处的手把他硬生生拽回膝头。

 

“...你为什么总是要这么做，巴基？”

被这一拉一拽的动作弄得很不舒服的巴基避无可避地抬头，把双眼望进九头蛇领军者的蓝眸里。

那双海一般漂亮的蓝眼睛里没有愤怒，没有激越的情绪起伏，只有令人毛骨悚然的高傲，和轻蔑。

“你没法从这里逃出去再号召人们反抗九头蛇了，巴基，你已经不具备在我新铸建的世界里创造未来的能力了，为什么还要这么冥顽不灵地试探我的底线？”

 

海德拉队长抿唇，压在心底的不满随着他搭在巴基颈间的手劲逐渐增大，他冷冷地看着巴基在他的握力下逐渐露出痛苦的神色，而后停了手。

 

“我说的很明白，我本意并不想伤害你，但鉴于你这么喜欢自讨苦吃，我觉得自己也不能亏待老朋友...”

随意地说着，他举起手，在半空中打了一个响亮的响指，一个明确的信号。

 

天花板的某一块地方松动了一下，像是机关发动的声音。

即刻，巴基惊觉不知何时被罗杰斯握住的双手被队长向上牵引，然后右手腕骨处一凉，传来两声落锁的轻轻‘咔嚓’声。

 

“...不用太惊讶，Bucky”，队长满意地看着被半吊在他身前的Alpha，指尖怜惜地略过因为不间断刚刚的高潮而变得红肿的乳尖，然后绕到这具美妙肉体最脆弱的地方，贪婪地探入它，打开它，宛如挖掘一个藏着蜂蜜的热蛋糕，“你不会想知道这里的建筑设计师的想法的。”

 

巴基没抑住喉咙里发出的呻吟，他努力挣扎着想合上腿，却轻易被队长用膝盖分得更开。

 

“让我们继续刚刚的事情吧，Bucky”，Alpha狰狞勃动的地方兴致高昂地蹭着大腿内侧软滑的肌肉，队长明显被小鹿可怜惊慌的呜咽取悦到了，他搂过巴基的腰，在他红透的耳边用调情的语调说着，“今天我来好好教教你...合格的‘膝上舞’，应该怎么跳。”

 

灼热的性器惩戒一般，毫不留情地刺入另一具紧绷战栗的肉体。

 

END~

 

 


End file.
